Storm
by Thalia Di Angilo
Summary: Percy goes on a quest a month before Annabeth is supost to give birth to their daughter. Percy disapears, when Annabeth finds out she takes Arabella out of camp and doesn't go back.After 15years of lies will Arabella find out who she really is?
1. Chapter 1

**Okay guys I had this idea while at the library I know wired right? Anyway I seen a title of a Fanfiction call "Who are you?" and this thought came to mind anyway hope you like it. **

**(Annabeth's POV)**

"It's a girl Miss. Chase." The doctor told me after ten minutes of pushing

I couldn't help but smile. I couldn't wait to hold her in my arms, or for her to meet her father. He would be so proud and happy to see her after he gets back from his quest.

"What are you going to name her Annabeth?" Thalia asked me

"Arabella Perl Jackson. Percy got to pick the middle name if you can't tell." I told her with a sleepy smile on my face.

"Yeah, you can tell he did." She told me with a smile

"Annabeth would you like to hold your daughter?" one of the nurses asked me

"Yes please." I told her holding out my arms for her to give me Arabella

She handed me mine and Percy's child and my motherly instincts took over. I elevated her head in the crook of my arm and just looked at her. She had Percy's sea green and a mixture of mine and his hair. You know how when girls bleach the top layer of their hair blond and has the darker color up under that? Well that's what her hair looks like and it has a wavy curl to it. She was so cute.

"She is so cute Annabeth." Thalia told me

"Yeah she is." I said

"I'm going out to tell everyone you guys are fine. I will be back with Sally in a few minutes." Thalia told me and left

Arabella grabbed my figure and looked at it. She kept flipping my hand looking at it like it was from a different world. She giggled when I moved my finger. After the doctor was done fixing me up she let the family come in. Sally and Thalia were the first two in the room and got by my side. When Sally seen Arabella she started to tear up.

"Can I hold her?" Sally asked me

"Yeah ,here." I told her carefully handing her Arabella

"She is so cute. She looks like Percy when he was a baby, but she is a little more cuter." Sally told me

Someone came into the room and I looked to see Chiron, in his wheelchair.

"Hey Chiron." I said

"Hello Annabeth how are you feeling?" he asked me

"Pretty good really tiered." I told him

"Is there any news on the guys yet?" Thalia asked him

"No we still haven't heard anything." He told her

"Hey guys I think we should leave. Looks like mommy and baby are tiered." Sally told them as I yawned

"Yeah come on they will be here tomorrow. Goodnight Annabeth." Thalia said

"Goodnight guys." I told them and Sally laid Arabella down in the crib with her name on it in my room.

I listened to Arabella's breath as I fell asleep.

(Two months later)

"Thalia I'm sure everything is fine. The guys should be back any day now." I told her

"Annabeth it's been three and a half months already. Why aren't they back yet?" she asked

Then the horn blew. We looked at each other. My sister Becca nodded to me that she had Arabella and walked with Thalia to the big house. When we walked in the Apollo campers were running around like they were in a rush. I saw Chiron waiting for us with Piper. Piper was in tears trying to calm herself down, that worried me.

"What's going on?" I asked

"Nico and Leo are back. They are in the infirmary." Chiron told us

"Where is Percy?" I asked him

"He didn't make it." Chiron told us

I felt like my world had just stopped. I couldn't move or breath. I could feel the tears stinging my eyes and tried to fight them off.

"Wh-what do you mean?" I asked him

"I'm really sorry Annabeth." Chiron said getting a little misty eyed himself.

Thalia hugged me when I started to cry. I felt hallow inside like I was in a dark place. Thalia was crying to, Percy meant everything to everyone here at camp and when word gets out about his death they are all going to be devastated. I let tears fall down my face. They were warm against my icy cold cheeks. I had to be strong for everyone right now. If I lost it then everyone would look at me with pity.

"Where are Nico and Leo?" I asked Chiron between breaths.

"Nico is passed out but Leo is still conches. He has a head injury and his arm is broken. They are in the infirmary." Chiron told me

"We need to go see them." I told Thalia

She nodded whipping the tears from her face trying to be strong right now like me. I took a breath before walking into Leo's room. We walked in and Leo was just lying there looking at the ceiling.

"Leo." I said

"I'm so sorry Annabeth. We tried to…." He started but I cut him off

"Stop it's not your fault. I'm fine." I told him

He just looked at me. "So what happened?" I asked him

"I don't really know I was knocked out and didn't wake up until Nico was helping me up off the ground getting ready to shadow travel us all out but Percy would come with us. He said he could live with himself if we died because of him. Then we were ambushed again and Nico got me out but couldn't get to Percy." He told us

"What happened with Nico how was he?" Thalia asked him

"When we got here he passed out. He was so tired he barely made it back here by shadow travel." He told us

"You get some rest we are going to go check on Nico." I told him

Thalia walked in front of me out the door but Leo stopped me half way out.

"I'm really sorry Annabeth." He told me

I walked out the rest of the way to go talk to Nico.

(Two weeks Later)

We burnt Percy's shrine about a week ago. I had remembered the first time we burnt it and he showed up. I wished it had been that way this time but it never happened. Poseidon and Athena came along with most of the Gods and Goddesses. Even Zeus came and said a few things about Percy. I was sitting on the beach with Arabella just looking out into the water. I had held myself together for the past two weeks I lost it a little when my mom gave me a hug and told me how sorry she was. I brought Arabella to the beach often; it made me feel like Percy was still around with me and would always make me feel safe. I heard footsteps behind me but didn't care to look.

"Annabeth." I heard someone say

"Yeah Thalia?" I asked her

"I know you're not okay." I heard her say

I looked and seen her, Nico, Leo, Piper, Grover, and Juniper standing there.

"Yes I am." I told her turning back to watch Arabella.

"Annabeth we know what you are trying to do." I heard Nico say

I didn't say anything.

"Annabeth you don't have to be strong for us. We all know that you miss him." Grover told me

I stood up still not facing them. Tears started to form in my eyes and were trying to escape.

"Annabeth we are worried about you. The whole camp is. You haven't been yourself and we just want to help you." Thalia told me

"I miss him Thalia, more than you can image." I told her as the tears fell down my face

"That's okay, we all miss him." Piper told me

"Annabeth I know how you feel. I lost my mom when I was younger and I know what it's like trying to be strong for everyone else. It gets harder as time goes on." Leo told me

I san Thalia walk in front of me and everyone fallowed her league.

"June, why don't you take Arabella to see Chiron for a bit." Thalia said to her

"Okay." She told her and took Arabella

"Annabeth sweetie no one here is going to think less of you if you cry." Thalia told me

"I can't believe he is gone Thalia. What am I going to do? I don't want Arabella to grow up like this. Why did he have to go on that stupid quest? Why him?" I told her braking down a little more

"I know sweetie I know. Everything will be fine in the end." She told me pulling me into a hug

"No it won't Thalia! Percy's gone and he's not coming back! He's never going to see Arabella, or see her grow up. He is never going to be there when I need him anymore. I want him back Thalia, I don't know how I'm going to do this without him." I told her braking down completely.

She stayed quiet.

"I'm taking Arabella out of camp. I don't want her living like this." I told her

"Annabeth you know that, that is crazy." Nico told me

"I don't want my daughter fighting for her life every second of the day. I want her to live a normal life as long as possible. We are leaving tomorrow and going back into mine and Percy's apartment." I told them

**Well let me know what you think guys.-Thalia**


	2. Chapter 2

Ari's POV

I woke up and looked around my room. I had pictures hanging up on my walls of my cozens and me. I looked at the one of when I was twelve and my mom and I were at the ocean. She had tears in her eyes. I still haven't figured out why though. I sighed trying to forget my thoughts. I rolled back over looking at my olive green wall trying to fall back asleep. My mind started to wonder about things. I don't have a dad and my mom doesn't like talking about how he died or about him in general so I don't know anything about him. I am the oldest out of my cozens and sense my birthday is on August 19th towards the end of summer my some of my friends don't get to come because they are at their summer camp. My mom changed our last names to Thatcher so as she puts it "stays hidden" every time I ask her what are we hiding from she says not worry about it. That worries me more. my cozens are from my mom's side I don't know anyone from my dad's side and sometimes I get picked on at school because my mom works at a bar. She's a bartender. But that is only her night job, she has a day job. She is a designer. She designs cloths.

I got frustrated and just got up. I looked at myself in the mirror. My crazy hair was going everywhere not wanting to be tamed. My Sea green eyes were darker than usual and I didn't know why. I heard movement down the hallway. I put my hair up in a ponytail and grabbed my knife. I walked down the hall way trying to be as quiet as possible and looked past the corner and seen someone I didn't know looking around the living room. He was wearing black jeans and a black button up shirt with a grey tank top up underneath. He has longish black hair and dark black eyes. I stepped out from behind the corner with the knife out pointing at him.

"Take one more step and your dead." I told him and he froze

"Who am I speaking to?" he asked me without turning around

"That's none of your business now put your hands on your head and turn around." I told him

He listened and I heard a noise from the kitchen.

"Nico I don't think she lives here." The guy said walking out of the kitchen

"Grover this is not the best time right now." Nico told him

"You Grover get over by him." I told him

He walked with a limp over by Nico.

"Don't move and if you do I will call the cops. I need to grab something." I told them and whistled

My dog came running down the hallway and to my side.

"Lulu guard." I told her and she watched them. I walked back to my mom's room and grabbed her gun she kept under her bed that I "didn't" know about. I walked back out there with it in my hands and Grover bleated like a goat would.

Hey you don't want to use that kid. Nico told me

What are you two looking for? I asked them

If you tell us who you are we could tell you. Nico told me

My name is Ari. Now what do you two want? I asked them

We are looking for someone named Annabeth she lives in this building. Do you know her? Grover asked me not taking his eyes off the gun

I stopped and dropped the gun down to my side.

How do you know my mom? I asked them

Wait your mom is Annabeth? Nico asked me

Yeah now answer my question. I told him

She was our friend when we were younger. We knew your dad. Nico told me

The gun fell from my hand and hit the floor and shot. I felt a burning sensation in my foot and fell to the ground.

Arabella are you okay? Nico asked me alarmed coming to my side

The front door busted open and two more people came in looking alarmed.

What happened? A girl with bright blue eyes asked coming in

Arabella just shot herself in the foot. Grover told them

Oh my Gods is she alright? She asked

I'm fine it just grazed my foot. I told them

You're sure your fine? Nico asked me

Yes I'm fine now how do you guys know my dad?

He was our friend. We still go over to his mom's house to see how she is and everything. The girl said

I froze and looked at her.

No way. You mean I have family from his side? I asked her

Yeah I mean I didn't know him until he was about fourteen but Percy and I got along okay. She told me

Percy his name was Percy. I repeated getting excited about knowing things about him

Yeah what you didn't know? Nico asked me

No I don't know anything about him. I don't even know what he looks like. My mom doesn't like talking about him. I told them

She really doesn't want her knowing anything. The guy with the brown eyes said

Well Arabella my name is Thalia and that is Leo. Thalia told me

I can't believe this. You have to tell me about my dad please I need to know things. I told her

Now isn't a good time. Here is my number and I want you to call me tonight after your mom goes to bed and I can answer any questions you have alright? She asked me

Thanks. I told her and the door opened reviling my mother

She looked at the people in the room in shock. Then the shock turned to anger.

What are you guys doing here? She asked

We came to find you Annabeth. Thalia told her

I don't want to be found I want to be left alone now leave my home. She told them

But Annabeth... Grover started

Now. My mom told them and they left

She seen me on the floor bleeding and went into mom mode.

Ari are you okay? What happened? She asked me coming to my side

I saw people in the house and grabbed your gun. I dropped it and it went off. Don't worry it's only a flesh wound. I told her trying to get up

Ari you know better than that. She told me helping me up

I know but I didn't know what else to do. I told her

It's fine. She told me helping me to the kitchen table and sat me down.

She sat down at the other side of the table and looked at me.

What all did they tell you? She asked me

They told me my dad's name was Percy and that you guys used to be really good friends. Why don't you want me knowing things? I asked her petting lulu

Listen, Ari if they told you anything you need to tell me. She told me

That's all they told me. Why are you acting so paranoid? I asked her

This isn't the time for this Ari. She told me getting up

Mom what are you hiding from me? I asked her

Arabella I told you this isn't the time for this. She told me in a stern voice

I just looked at her and got up.

Why don't you ever want to talk about dad? I asked her

She just looked at me.

I want to know about him. I want to know what he was like. I told her

Arabella we are not having this conversation now. She told me

Why not? You won't have it another time. I told her

Arabella that is enough. She snapped at me

I left her and walked to my room. I wanted to punch something. I was steaming when I got to my room and grabbed my water bottle off my dresser. It was burning hot and I dropped it. I put my hand down trying to ketch it and the only thing that hit the floor was the bottle the water just floated. I was shocked. I dropped my hand and the water hit the floor. I just looked at it. I made a decision. I got dressed and put on my jean shorts and a black tank top and my green and blue converse. I fixed my hair and put it back into a pony tail. I grabbed my grey back pack and put my money in it and a water bottle. I put it on my back and climbed onto the fire escape. I climbed down and left. I walked down the street. I saw a pay phone and thought about calling Thalia. I walked up to it and pulled the piece of paper out of my pocket dialing the number.

Hello? She answered

Hi is this Thalia? I asked

Yeah who's this? She asked

It's Arabella. I told her

Oh hey why did it come up as a random number? She asked me

I'm calling from a pay phone. I need answers and my mom won't give me any. I told her looking around

Where are you at? She asked me

At a park ten minutes away from my house. I told her and seen something move from the tree line

Okay we are on our way now. She told me

What is that? I asked my self

What is what? She asked me

There's something watching me from the tree line I can't tell what it is. I told her

Arabella I need you to hide until we get there. She told me sounding alarmed

It looks like a Minatare. But that is impossible they are just myths. I said

Arabella you need to run and hide now. She told me

I hung up the phone and ran. The thing started to run after me.

Moo! It yelled and picked up speed

I ran around a pick nick table and it crashed right threw it. I tried to out run it and I couldn't. He grabbed me from behind and lifted me up by my arm. I felt my shoulder pop and it hurt really bad. I heard tires screech and someone yelled my name. I looked and seen Thalia and the others. Nico had a sword that was a black color. They all charged and the creature threw me towards the tree line.

Arabella! Nico yelled and he disappeared

I hit a tree and felt my ribs crack. I screamed and landed in Nico's arms.

Arabella are you okay what hurts? He asked me setting me down carefully.

My right shoulder, my ribs. I told him starting to go in and out of blackness.

Arabella you can't pass out okay. He told me

I'll try no... I told him and got sucked into darkness

**Sorry about the long absence you guys but my computer was hacked so I only have a little time for everything to be uploaded. I am really sorry about everything being out of control so I will upload as much as I can before I need to give the computer back. Please review. -Thalia**


	3. Chapter 3

Thalia's POV

Oh my Gods. That was the only thing running threw my mind when I saw Arabella flying threw the air. Nico shadow traveled over where she would land so he would ketch her. I looked back over to see Leo and Grover fighting the monster and ran to help.

Move I got this! I called out to the guys

Grover and Leo got a far enough distance from the monster and I brought my hand up and slapped it down. Lighting came down from the sky and hit the monster turning it into dust.

Come on let's go check on Arabella. I told them and ran over towards the tree line.

When we got over there Arabella was just lying there on the ground and Nico was trying to wake her back up.

We need to get her to camp. Nico you need to shadow travel her there and we will be there in twenty minutes. Grover told him

But Annabeth doesn't want her to know anything about any of this. Leo told us

Leo right now I could care less about what Annabeth wants. I told him

Okay see you guys soon. Nico told us and disappeared.

Nico POV

I returned outside the big house doors scaring a camper half to death. I walked through the doors and Chiron seen me then Arabella and got out of his chair.

What happened? He asked me

Minatare attack. I told him

Okay get her to the infirmary. He told me

When I got there I set her on a cot and Will Solstice came over to me to help.

What happened to her? He asked me

Minatare attack. Her right shoulder and her ribs hurt. I told him

Yeah I can see the shoulder. I can ace rap her ribs after I reset her shoulder. I'm happy she is passed out because this is going to hurt. He told me

I watched him grab her right shoulder with both of his hands and I heard a loud snap and her shoulder looked better. He put her arm in a sling so she wouldn't move her shoulder and then lifted up her shirt.

I'm going to walk out the door just yell for me when you are done with that. I told him and walked out

I leaned agents the wall waiting to be called back in. I saw Chiron walking down the hall way towards me.

So are you going to tell me what happened? He asked me

A minatare attacked her and threw her agents a tree. She blacked out and has been like this ever sense. I told him

Who is she? He asked me

Arabella. I told him

Wait does Annabeth know? He asked me

No she doesn't. She doesn't want her knowing anything. She didn't even know Percy's name. That's how bad Annabeth doesn't want her finding anything out. I told him

Annabeth has to know she is here. He told me

I know I plan on calling her. I told him

Okay I need to go fill out some paper work then I will be back to talk to her. He told me and walked away

Nico you can come back in here now. Will called to me

I walked back into the room and seen Arabella still on the cot without a shirt on but there was ace raps covering everything and her ribs had started to swell some. She had bruises and cuts on her.

Her mom is going to kill me. I said

Who's her mom? He asked me

Annabeth. I told him

You mean this is Arabella? He asked me

Yeah makes you feel old don't it? I asked him

Yeah it does. He told me

Thanks for helping Will. I told him

No problem it's what I do. He said and walked out of the room.

Nico? I heard someone say and turned to see Arabella looking at me

Hey how do you feel? I asked her taking a seat down by the bed

I'm in pain. I'm really tiered. She told me her eyes starting to close again

Just sleep okay. I told her and she went back to sleep

Nico? I heard Thalia say

I walked out of the room and closed the door. I walked out to the front room of the big house to see Thalia, Grover and Leo standing there

Hey guys. I told them

Hey how is Arabella? Thalia asked me

She is in a lot of pain and really tiered. She is sleeping right now. I told them

What are we going to tell Annabeth? Leo asked

I'm going to call her. I told him

When? He asked

I don't know but I will. I told him

Why don't we go there and see if she is home. You know play it off like we were coming back to see if Arabella was okay. Thalia said

Yeah and Grover stay here. Leo said

Why? Grover asked

No that would look wired we all need to go. I told them

Okay let's get going. Thalia said and we left

Ari's POV

I opened my eyes and looked around. When I didn't see anyone I went to sit up but it hurt. I saw a splint on my arm and took it off. My shoulder felt wired and I moved it around some. I saw my shirt on the table and put it on over the ace raps. It was sort of dark outside so I got up agents the screaming pain of my ribs. I walked out into the hallway and into a room. I saw a door and walked out of it outside. It was a warm night and I could hear the chirping of grass hopers. I walked down a dirt path and seen cabins.

Hey! Someone yelled

I turned around reaching for my knife. There was a guy standing there. He looked about fifteen maybe sixteen. He had midnight blue eyes and charcoal black hair.

Why aren't you at the camp fire? He asked me

I unlaced my knife.

Whoa hey I'm not going to hurt you. Put that away. He told me

Who-who are you? I asked him

My name is Zaiden. Don't worry your safe here. He told me

That caught me by surprise I put my knife away and smiled coming out of the darkness.

Arabella is that you? He asked me

Yeah. I told him smiling

What are you doing here? He asked me giving me a hug

I was about to ask you the same thing. I told him

Follow me I know a spot where we can talk. He told me and walked into the woods. I followed him into the woods not looking back.

**Please Review.**


	4. Chapter 4

Ari's POV

Zaiden and i were lying in a field out in the woods just talking. I had my head laying on his forearm and he was holding my hand.

So Zaiden what are you doing here? I asked him

This is camp. I come here every Sumer now what are you doing here? He asked me

I don't know I woke up here. I told him

That happens a lot. I've missed you. He told me

It's only been two and a half months but I missed you to. I told him with a smile

So who brought you here? He asked me

Some guy named Nico. I told him

He just looked at me.

Nico Di Angilo? He asked me sitting up

I don't know his last name, he looks gothic. I told him

Yeah that's him. Yeah he's my dad. He told me

That's your dad? I asked him

Yeah you met Thalia right? He asked me

Yeah. I told him

That's my mom. He told me

No way. She's too nice. I told him with a smile

My mom nice, yeah right. He said with a slight chuckle

She is nice. I told him laying back down.

To you yeah I mean you're just you. He told me

And what's so bad with me? I asked him sitting back up

Nothing. He said looking away

I jumped on him. Yeah okay. I told him trying not to laugh as he fell back onto the ground.

Gods you weigh a lot. He told me

Wait Gods like what? I asked him

You mean you don't know? He asked me

Know what?

Oh so I get to tell you. Well you know the Greek Gods?

Yeah my mom used to tell me story's about them when I was younger.

Well it's all true. So do you know who your godly parent is? He asked me

Wait so doing this means that I am part God? I asked him and pulled the water out of my bottle.

Whoa only Poseidon kids can do that and there has only been one of those. He told me

Who was it?

Percy Jackson, one of the greatest Demigods of all time. He told me

The water fell.

What's wrong?

Percy, Percy Jackson was my father. I told him and felt him tens up

I'm sorry I didn't know. He told me

It's fine I didn't know him or anything about him until a few hours ago. Now shut up I want to go to sleep. I told him and laid my head on his chest

Goodnight Arabella. He told me while wrapping his arms around me

I fell asleep.

**Awww how sweet is that? I love the name Zaiden so I am using it in the story. I plan on naming my son that when I get older. Arabella is my baby girl's name so I wanted to have that name in the story as well. Arabella isn't really mine she is my cozens baby but I watch her and call her my baby girl. So don't get the wrong idea. I don't have any kids and don't want to have any until I get older. Anyway please review. -Thalia**


	5. Chapter 5

Annabeth's POV

I walked into my apartment and threw my stuff on the couch. It was around 7:30am and Arabella would be up any minuet. Then they formed in my living room I saw Nico, Thalia, Leo, and Grover in the middle of my living room.

What do you want? I asked them aggravated

We came to see how Arabella was from shooting herself in the foot last night. Thalia told me

She's fine. I told them

I think you should go check. Grover told me

I went to her room and looked in. She wasn't there. I started to panic.

Where is she? I asked them

She's at camp. She left yesterday and was attacked. Leo told me

Is she okay? I asked them

Yeah for the most part. Her shoulder was dislocated and she had broken ribs. Nico told me

You guys knew I didn't want her there. I told them

That's the only place we could take her. Thalia told me

I want to see my daughter and I want her out of that camp. I told them

Come on we will take you there. Nico told me

I grabbed his hand and got sucked into darkness. When everything was clear I could see the big house. There were some campers running out and we walked in. I saw Chiron sitting in his chair and when he seen me he looked surprised.

I want to see my daughter where is she? I asked him

We don't know. Chiron told me

What do you mean you don't know? I asked him

We went to camp fire last night and came back and she was gone. We have had searchers out most of the night. He told me

What about Zaiden is he helping? Thalia asked him

We don't know where he is either. He didn't come to dinner no one has seen him sense yesterday's lunch. He told her

What? She asked

Ari's POV

I felt someone hitting me and I woke up. I looked and seen a women with frizzy red hair looking at me. I went to jump up but Zaiden tightened his grip on my waste.

Zaiden wake up. I told him hitting his side

He opened his eyes to look at me them I pointed to the lady watching us. He let me go and got up.

Umm hey Rachel what's up? He asked her

Not much unless you count looking for you two. The whole camp has been looking for you guys most of the night. I'm the only one that will come out this way because I live right down that way. She told him

Are mom and dad freaking out? He asked her

I don't think they are back yet. She told him then glanced at me.

I know you from somewhere. She told me

I don't know you. I told her

Well my name is Rachel. She told me putting her hand out for me to shake

My name is Arabella. I told her and when our hands touched this green smoke came out and there where different voices talking at once.

"Your fathers quest you must continue, coming back is not an issue, you will find powers of yours, once you open doors, In the cave you will find, someone trapped in time." then it all stopped and she went to fall but Zaiden caught her

I was frozen. I had no clue what just happened and I was freaked out by it.

I hate that. I still haven't gotten used to it. Rachel said getting back up

What just happened? I asked

Looks like you have a quest. Rachel said

A what? I asked her

Come with me we will explain everything when we get to the big house. She told us and started walking

We fallowed her and ended up at the big house steps. I looked at Zaiden and he seemed more nerves than I was.

Rachel, could you not tell our parents about what you saw? Zaiden asked her

Yeah sure your secret is safe with me. Now come on. She said and we started up the steps and into the big house.

There were people in there and I fell up the steps. I let out a small yelp. But I was caught before I could make contacted with the steps.

I swear if you were anymore clumsier I don't know what I would do. Zaiden told me

Thanks for catching me. I told him and he helped me back up

I looked in and seen my mom and I guess hid behind Zaiden. I guess he understood because he didn't move.

Found him. Rachel said

Where is Arabella? My mom asked

I'm right here. I let out in a small voice stepping out from behind Zaiden

We are leavening Arabella. My mom told me

No. Zaiden and I said at the same time getting a shocked look out of everyone.

Zaiden was the loner type very quiet and kept to himself so him just shouting something out really surprised people.

She can't leave. Rachel told them

Why can't she? My mom asked

She has a quest to finish. She told them looking at me

You mean she got a quest? Thalia asked

Yeah, she hast to finish the one Percy started. She told them

I felt the room get cold with the mention of my father.

No she is not going. My mother spoke up

Annabeth I don't agree that she should go but she hast to. Thalia said

Chiron she can't go she doesn't know anything. My mom told him

From what I have seen she knows a lot. Zaiden told them

Zaiden now is not the best time...I started but he cut me off

Show them what you showed me in the field with the water. He told me

I focused on a bottle of water and lifted my hand. The water floated up and I pulled it back and pushed it forward shooting the water towards the wall.

Well she has the water control down but how is she with a knife? Nico asked

She scared me half to death yesterday with hers. Grover said

Arabella where did you get a knife? My mom asked me

I looked at Zaiden kind of like can I tell them?

Zaiden sighed. She got it from me. He told them

Everyone looked from me to him and back. Rachel just smiled.

Okay I'm lost how could you get a knife from him if you guys just met? My mom asked us

Wait so you're Bell? Nico asked me and I blushed looking at Zaiden

Really you know I hate it when you call me that. I told him

I know so if they were to call it out you wouldn't answer to it. He told me

Smart. I told him

Yeah I am smart at times. He told me

I'm so glad there isn't an Aphrodite...Thalia started but was cut off when a girl a little younger than me walked in with a women behind her.

Speaking of Aphrodite. Hey Piper. Nico said

Hey Nico, Leo your daughter has been looking for you. She told him

I can see this. He told her after the girl stopped in front of him crossing her arms

Dad you broke your promise. The girl told Leo

Crap I forgot I will be there soon. He told her

Okay see you in a little bit. She told him and turned around

When she seen me she stopped.

No way. She said and came over to me.

What? I asked her

Your name is Arabella right? She asked me

Yeah. Why? I asked her

This is crazy. I know you come with me I need to fight you real quick. She told me and pulled my arm

Wait what? I asked her

I had a dream about it just come on. She said

Jade maybe right now isn't the best time for that. Leo told her

But dad. Jade said

I'll meet you where ever I'm supposed to go to fight. I told her

Go to the arena and Zaiden will show you. She said and looked at him

She squealed and looked back at me. I took a step back.

Can't wait to tell Gussy and Sammie! She said and ran out

Okay then that was creepy. I said

Yeah she can be like that but be careful when you fight her she is deadly. The lady Piper said

Got it so what is going on what do you mean I have a quest? I asked them

You have a quest but we still haven't heard the prophecy. Chiron said

Oh yeah it's, "your fathers quest you must continue, coming back is not an issue, you will find powers of yours, once you open doors, In the cave you will find, someone trapped in time." . Rachel told them

Someone trapped in time? What does that mean? Thalia asked

I don't know. In what cave? Piper asked

She can't go it's too risky I mean if Percy out of all people died on a quest then that means something. She isn't even a skilled fighter. Nico told them

She has a week to get ready. But she does have to go. Chiron said

I got this feeling like I was going into a death trap. I don't think it was a good thing to go in a quest but I felt happy and sad all at the same time.

Okay then it's settled I'm going. I told them

Arabella I don't think...my mom started but I cut her off

No mom I'm going. I told her

She just looked at me. I walked out and heard Zaiden fallowing me.

You know she just cares about you right? He asked me

Yeah I know but sometimes I just need to do things. I don't know what it is but I feel like I'm closer to my dad than I have ever been. Now show me where I'm supposed to go to fight that girl. I told him not sure of her name

Oh Jade yeah she is something else. He told me

Yeah she seems creepy. I told him

Well come on let's get going. And, he stopped to turn me around to face him. Your it. He said and kissed me on the lips I looked back at him and smiled

No cheating either I seen your dad shadow travel and you're not allowed to. I told him and kissed him again.

Fine. He sighed and started running

I ran after him as fast as I could.

**Let me know what you think, -Thalia**


	6. Chapter 6

Ari's POV

I won! I yelled at Zaiden

Yeah whatever. He said

So is this it? I asked him

Yeah time for you to get training. He told me and opened the door for me

I walked in and seen Jade throwing flame balls at puppets. She lit one more and I shot water at it and it went out. She looked at me and smiled.

Nice you will be a challenge. She told me

Ready? I asked her and pulled out my knife. When I unlatched it, it looked more like a dagger.

Yeah. She said and tapped her necklace and it turned into a dancing blade and then she tapped her bracelet and it turned into another one.

Nice. I told her

Yeah my dad made them. You want to fight outside so we don't destroy this place? She asked me

Yeah. I told her and we walked out to the fence.

When we were ready we started to fight. She started to move towards me with her blades and I shot water at her. Her blades lit with fire and she shot fire balls at me. I made a barrier with the water so it would absorb the blows. She seen an opening and shot one of her blades at me. I dropped to the floor and it flew inches above my face. She ran towards me and went to cut down. I got my knife in front of the blade to block it and wrapped my legs around the chain. She went to pull back and I pulled down and she lost grip with the chain. I kicked up and hit her in the ribs and she fell back. I jumped up and went to get at her but she kicked at me. She got my ribs and I felt them snap again. I fell to the ground and she kept coming at me. I put my knife back in my pocket and shot water at her. She got slammed back and the water held her down. Jade shot fire trying to brake it but she couldn't get it to brake. I took my knife back out and held it to her throat. I was surprised how easily the fighting came to me like it was second nature or something.

I think I win. I told her

Fine. She said and I let her up

You're a good fighter for a first year. She told me and froze

I looked and seen people watching us.

When did they get here? I asked her

I don't know. She told me

I sa Zaiden and smiled. We walked out of the fence. I saw Zaiden's parents, Jade's parents, Chiron, and my mom all standing there watching. I didn't understand what the big deal was I mean I get into full on fist fights on occasion so this wasn't a real surprise to me or my mother. When I walked out I felt something drip onto my arm and looked. I saw blood and touched my face. My face wasn't bleeding so I looked around. I looked up and seen a line of blood on a tree dripping from a thick branch. Everyone was talking not really paying attention to me so I walked up to the tree. I climbed the tree to the branch and sat there in shock. There was no more sound just silence. There was a shirt covered in blood that had writing on it. The writing said "Arabella if I catch you in the cave you will die." I was frightened and confused all at the same time. I was standing looking down at the shirt and someone covered my mouth. I was pulled back towards the base of the tree and I felt their breath on my neck and they had a knife to my cheek.

You are lucky that I don't get to kill you Arabella. The voice said

Let this be a warning to you. Good bye for now. The voice said and I was let go.

I stood there afraid to move or even breathe. When I finally was able to move I looked below me and seen Zaiden, Nico, and Chiron all talking.

Zaiden. I said in a whisper I couldn't get my voice to come out and I was starting to cry

Zaiden. It came out a little louder this time

Zaiden. I almost yelled and he looked around finally seeing me in the tree.

What's wrong? He asked me shadow traveling up to the tree

I pointed behind him at the tee-shirt and he turned to look. When he seen it he froze for a second.

Dad? He asked

Yeah what is it? Nico asked from the ground

Come get this. He said and Nico was up here looking at the shirt to.

He grabbed the top of the shirt that didn't have any blood on it and disappeared. Zaiden looked at me and his eyes got wide.

What happened to you. He asked me

I felt around my face where he had the knife and it was bleeding.

He, he said I was lucky. I told him starting to cry some more

Who said that? Zaiden asked me

I don't know who it was. He said that I was lucky he wasn't allowed to kill me. I told him

Zaiden pulled me into a hug and kissed the top of my head.

Don't worry Bell everything is going to be okay. Zaiden told me

I could have died and I wouldn't have been able to protect myself because I was afraid. I told him

This is your first day here at camp you will be fine once you leave for your quest. He told me

I want you to go with me. I told him

Bell I don't know if I can. He told me

Please I'm going to need you. I told him

I will find out. He told me

I don't know what I'm going to do. I told him

Trust me you will be fine and I will help you as much as you will let me. He told me

We need to find Jade I want her with me on this quest. I told him

Okay and Arabella I love you. He told me

I looked at him. We had been dating a year and had never said that to each other.

I love you to. I told him and he kissed me

I heard someone clear their throat and I pulled away and looked down to see Nico standing there. I felt a blush creep onto my face.

Hey dad. Zaiden said nervously

You two are wanted at the big house. Nico told us

Got it be there in a minuet. Zaiden told him and Nico disappeared

That was awkward. Zaiden said

Yeah it was. I told him

Ready? He asked me

Yeah let's go. I told him and we left

**Crazy chapter I know right! Anyway just wanted to say that I am still writing even though I don't upload it. I'm always writing or reading so whenever given the chance I upload as much as I can with the little time I am given. Love you guys. -Thalia**


	7. Chapter 7

Zaiden's POV

When we got to the big house the shirt was on the table and everyone looked at us.

Where did you find this shirt? Chiron asked Bell

It was up in a tree. I felt something dripping on my and seen it was blood I looked to see where it was coming from and found the shirt. Bell told them

What happened to your face? I know I didn't cut you. Jade told her

No you didn't. When I was looking at the shirt someone grabbed me from behind and told me I was lucky he wasn't allowed to kill me and to take this as a warning. She told them

Have you decided who you want to go on the quest with you? Chiron asked her

Yeah I have I want Zaiden and Jade to go with me. Zaiden for his experience and Jade for her fighting skills. She told them

Now it's up to them if they want to go with you. I'm sure their parents will want to talk to them before they tell you their decision. Chiron told us

Can we go now? Jade asked

Yeah go on. Chiron said and I just stood there and waited for everyone to leave.

My parents left along with Jade and her parents. Chiron got up and left leaving Bell, Annabeth and me in the room. I was in the corner and was probably forgotten by now so I didn't move.

I can't believe you ran away. Annabeth said

Well I wasn't getting answers from you so what else was I supposed to do? Bell asked her

You should have just waited for me to tell you instead of running off. Now you're scared because of all this. Annabeth told her

I'm not scared. Bell told her

Then why we're you crying? You were scared when you found that shirt. I know you were. She told her

Mom I'm not scared. Bell told her getting aggravated

Why can't you just come home and we can pretend this never happened? Annabeth asked her

Because it did happen mom! You just want everything to be as normal as possible but we aren't normal! I have a chance to find out what happened to dad and you don't want me to go! Bell yelled at her

I don't want you to live like I did! I don't want you to have to fight for your life every second of the day! Annabeth yelled back

Is it that or are you afraid to come back to this camp? To show your face around here after dad died? You don't want to remember him and that is why you keep yourself busy with work! You need to stop being afraid of every little thing! Bell yelled at Annabeth

I did all of this for you Arabella! For you not for me but for you! You are being selfish right now! Annabeth yelled at her

Me being selfish? What about you? For fifteen years I didn't even know my dad's name or anything about him! Do you want to know something mother? You are a selfish, scared, pathetic excuse for a mother! And I hate you for that! Arabella yelled at her

Smack

That's when I got into it.

How dare you? Annabeth asked and walked out of the big house

Hey are you okay? I asked her

That might become a bruise. She said

You know she just doesn't want to lose you to. I told her

I don't want to talk about it. Do you want to go and hang out in the woods? She asked me

Sure but after lunch. I told her then the horn blew.

What table do I sit at? She asked me

Well I sit with my dad because my mom has two younger siblings but my dad doesn't have any so you can go sit at the Poseidon table by yourself because you and your mom are fighting. I told her

Yeah so I guess I will see you after lunch. She told me

Ari's POV

AFTER LUNCH IN THE WOODS

I was walking along the trail but decided to go off of it and climb a tree. I climbed onto a thick branch and laid down on it. I had seen Zaiden leave early but when I made it outside he was gone. So I walked out here. I had looked for about ten minutes then gave up and now I'm here. The sun was beating down on my face and I closed my eyes. The sun was blocked by something and I looked up and seen someone standing there. I jumped up and backed up.

Who are you? I asked him

Who I am doesn't matter. I just came to check on your cut that I gave you earlier. He told me taking a step closer

You. I spat at him

Yes me I know not what you expected right? I'm younger than what you thought. He told me stepping even closer

Stay away from me. I told him backing into the tree looking around

Please I can get as close as I want I mean no one here to protect you. He told me putting his arms on either side of my head so I couldn't go any wear.

I looked frantically and seen Zaiden.

Zaiden! I screamed and punched the guy in the face.

Zaiden looked before I hit him and was up to hold him down by time he fell.

Arabella are you alright? He asked me

Yeah I think so. I told him

I swear to the Gods if I ketch you around her ever again you will die. Zaiden told him

Whatever. The guy said

You are going to Chiron. Zaiden said and was gone with the guy.

I waited in the tree for him to come back and when he did he hugged me.

Are you sure you are alright? He asked me

Yes I'm fine Zaiden. I told him and kissed him

I know I just get worried when I see some guy leaning you agents a tree. Zaiden told me

Yeah you're not the only one. I told him leaning agents the tree pulling him with me

This better? I asked him and put my arms around his neck

Defiantly. He said and kissed me again.

I felt his tong lick my Bottom lip and that was the star of our make out session. (I don't want to really get into detail about curtain parts because I don't really know if people under ten will be reading this or not.) I laid back down on the branch with Zaiden on top of me. I felt his cold hands touch my stomach then started making small circles on my sides. His thumbs were touching the lining of my bra and the horn blew for dinner. Zaiden pulled up from our kiss and looked at me shaking his head.

Why does this always happen to us? He asked

I don't know but I have an idea. I told him

What would that idea be? He asked me

I say after Chiron is asleep you sneak out of the big house and come to the Poseidon cabin and get me and we shadow travel to the apartment and spend the night there and come back around four in the morning so no one will notice we were gone. I told him

Sounds good. He told me

We got up and fixed ourselves and we shadow traveled to the big house so I could ask Chiron if I could stay in the Poseidon cabin for the rest of my staying here. He agreed and we went to dinner.

**Okay guys this was a creepy chapter to write. I don't usually write stuff like that but I thought it would be okay. Let me know what you think and thanks for the ones who Reviewed and I understand about the spelling mistakes I get mad at myself whenever I do that but I type things and then see I have a spelling mistake and then just think I will go back to it but never do. I just get so excited about posting and I'm trying to rush through it all so I can get done as fast as possible just in case I need to get the computer back. Thanks guys. -Thalia **


	8. Chapter 8

Ari's POV

It was 1:05am when Zaiden finally got here.

What took you so long? I asked him

I had to make sure that Chiron was asleep before I left. He told me

Okay well you ready? I asked him taking his hand

Only if you are. He told me

Yeah I am. I told him

Okay then. He said and I felt the cold burning sensation I get whenever I shadow travel. I feel like I'm being hit with ice going a hundred miles an hour. When we finally reappeared we were in the living room of the apartment.

This is your house? He asked me looking around

Yeah. I haven't been here in a few days. I told him

Well are you going to show me around? He asked me with a smile.

Yeah, well this is the living room that is the kitchen. I told him and walked down the hallway. That is the bathroom and this is my room. I told him opening the door.

My queen sized bed was up agents the wall and pictures covered most of the wall on the opposite side of the room from my bed. He went over to the pictures and started to look at them. He picked one off the wall of the teenagers I didn't recognize.

Do you know who these people are? He asked me

No I know the one in the middle is my mom but I don't recognize the other twelve. I told him

I know who they are. He told me

Who are they? I asked him grabbing a pen and the photo.

Well your mom the guy next to her with the green eyes is your dad Percy the styer on the other side of her is Grover and the green nymph by him is Juniper, then Thalia and Nico by Percy in the second row is Jason, Piper, Leo, Hazel, and Frank and the last to are Clarisse and Chris. They were all really close when Percy was alive but after he died everyone kind of split apart. He told me after I was done writing down the names

So my dad kept the peace. I said

Yeah like you do. He told me and kissed me

I set down the photo and rapped my arms around his neck.

So you sure you are ready for this? Zaiden asked me

Yeah I'm sure so where were we? I asked him with a smile

Our make out session began where it left off. Zaiden had his hands in my shirt touching my bra strap with his fingers and he lifted me up and I wrapped my legs around his waist. He carried us to my bed. He tried to take off my shirt but I had to help him. (That is as much detail you are going to get about that)

Zaiden's POV

I woke up to see Arabella lying next to me. She was facing me. She looked so cute when she slept. She looked like she was deep in thought and confused all at the same time. I just smiled at her. I looked at the clock and seen it was 7:10am and got up. Breakfast starts in thirty five minutes and my dad usually comes to wake me up about now so I don't sleep threw it.

Arabella its time to wake up we over slept. I told her

She opened her eyes. What? She asked in a sleepy voice

We over slept breakfast start's in thirty minutes. I told her

She got up and started getting dressed. I got up to find my cloths and get them on so we could go. She grabbed a book bag and stuffed some more cloths in it.

What are you doing? I asked her

I can say that I asked you to bring me here so I could get more cloths and that is why we weren't there for wake up call. I mean you are wearing new cloths so u could say you got up early to take me to get more cloths. She told me

Smart plan. I told her

Yeah I come up with them sometimes. She told me

Ready? I asked her

Yeah let's just go to the big house I mean they have to be looking for us by now. She said

Yeah come on. I told her and grabbed her hand.

When we appeared in the big house I saw my dad sitting there. I guess he was waiting for us.

Where have you two been? He asked us

I took her to get some more of her cloths. I told him

He just looked at me.

Arabella why don't you go ahead to breakfast Jade was looking for you. He told her

Okay by I guess. She said and let go of my hand walking out the door

Take a seat Zaiden. He told me

I sat on the couch and watched him get up out of his chair.

I'm not stupid Zaiden. I came to see you last night and you weren't here. I went to the Poseidon cabin and she wasn't there. You guys have been gone all night. So where did you go? He asked me in a series voice

We went to her apartment. I told him

He just looked at me.

I should have told your mom. She can have this talk with you. He told me

Dad please don't tell mom she will freak out. I told him

He looked at me for a second before clearing his throat.

Did you two you know, use protection? He asked me feeling uncomfortable

I thought about it but I couldn't remember if we did or not. I guess we didn't.

No I don't think we did. I told him

Zaiden you should know better. I mean come on, you should always use some type of protection. He told me

Can we stop this conversation it is getting uncomfortable? I asked him

Yeah now go eat. He told me

I got up and went to walk out the door but he stopped me.

Oh and Zaiden. Don't do it again. Or I will tell your mother. He told me

I walked out of the big house and towards the pavilion.

**Again really wired for me to write. Please review. -Thalia**


	9. Chapter 9

Ari's POV

It's been a week and we leave for the quest tomorrow. Nico had told Zaiden where to shadow travel us to and I have gotten very good at fighting without using my powers. I was told I am as good as my father was if not better. I took it as a complement but my mother still wasn't okay with me going on the quest. We haven't talked much. After dinner I went to the Poseidon cabin to make sure I had everything packed for in the morning. When I walked in I saw my mom sitting on the bottom bunk bed.

Hey mom. I said

I want to talk to you Ari. She told me and patted the spot next to her

What do you want to talk about? I asked her

Your father. She told me

I just looked at her.

Percy was a very good and kind hearted person. He would let himself die to save someone else. That was his fatal flaw. As you have probably heard from everyone, Percy was the best person to have on your side because he would stop at nothing to help a person in need. He never gave up on anyone or anything no matter how hard it seemed at the time. Percy was the love of my life and after 15 years I still can't get over him. She told me

I could hear the pain and tears in her voice while she spoke of my dad. I felt bad for giving her a hard time about her not telling me things over the past 15 years.

It's okay mom. I told her

Please just be careful and don't be stupid. You have Athena in you and we are not stupid. She told me

Don't worry mom I will come back. I told her and gave her a hug

Okay well now that, that is settled I want you to get some sleep. I will see you in the morning before you leave. She told me and left

I put on some pajama bottoms and a black tank top and laid down. I laid there for about five minutes before falling asleep. It felt wired because I had a dream and didn't know what was going on.

I saw a guy sitting agents the wall. His eyes were closed and he had scars on his arms. He looked about 34/35 maybe. He was wearing a midnight blue shirt and a pair of jean shorts. He had dirt all over him.

Gods I'm stupid. He muttered to himself shaking his head

He went to open his eyes but then I woke up landing on the floor. I laid there for a minute and climbed back into my bunk. I closed my eyes and fell back asleep but didn't return to the dream. I woke up to a knock on my door. I got up and walked to the door opening it. I looked and it was still dark outside but no one was at the door. I went to close it but was knocked over. I grabbed my knife then my mom showed up with a ball cap in her hands.

What are you doing here? I asked her putting my knife away

I came to give you my cap. I just found it in my old cabin. This thing has helped me out on all of my quest. My mom gave it to me my first year of camp. And sense you are going on a quest I thought it was time for me to pass it on to you. Someday I hope you will pass it on to your daughter. She told me showing me the cap

I looked at it and could tell it was old.

So you wake me up in the middle of the night after already being woken up once. To give me a cap that turns you invisible. I told her crossing my arms over my chest

Yeah I did and why have you woken up before I came to give you it? She asked me

Some dream I had. I told her

What happened in your dream? She asked me

I saw a guy sitting on the ground somewhere calling himself stupid. I told her

What did he look like? She asked me

He had black hair and was wearing a tee shirt. I told her

Is that all you remember? She asked me

Yeah. I lied to her

She just looked at me for a second. Then shook her head setting the cap on the side table.

Go back to bed I will see you in the morning. My mom told me and walked out the door

Wait how do you send an IM? I asked her

She sighed. You take a drachma find a Rainbow and throw the drachma in and say oh goddess pleas except my offering and say the name of the person and you will see the person. She told me

Is that it? I asked her

Yeah. Now go to bed. She told me

Thanks mom night. I told her and she left

I looked over at the fountain in the cabin. I walked to it and kneeled down by it. I grabbed one of the drachmas out of it. I looked at the rainbow and threw it into it.

Oh goddess please except my offering Zaiden Di Angilo. I told it and Zaiden showed up.

He was sleeping. Zaiden. I said

He just rolled over.

Zaiden wake up! I whispered harshly

What? He asked in a sleepy voice

Wake up I need to talk to you. I told him a little loud and he opened his eyes to see me

What do you need? He asked me

I need you to come to the cabin. Hurry it's an emergency. I told him and swiped my hand threw it.

He showed up in a pair of pajama bottoms rubbing the sleep out of his eyes yawning.

Yeah what is it? He asked still half asleep

I think my dad is still alive. I told him

**Oh my Gods! Percy might still be alive! What do you think is going to happen now? Please review. -Thalia**


	10. Chapter 10

Ari's POV

No he can't be. He died fifteen years ago. He told me

I saw him. He was in my dream. I told him

Bell it was just a dream. He told me

But I swear it was him! I mean he looked like him but older. I told him

Bell it can't happen he is dead. He has been dead for a long time. I think you just need some sleep. He told me

Whatever. Just go I'll see you in the morning. I told him

Bell I'm not trying t... He started but I cut him off

Stop, just go Zaiden. I told him

He looked at me for a second then sighed and left. I looked at the spot where he was standing just watching it for a few minutes. I grabbed my mom's cap and put it on. I was invisible so it works on me. I took it off my head and looked at the clock. I still have five hours before I have to get up. I laid down trying to fall back asleep and I finally did after an hour. I went into another dream but this one seemed more like the past.

Come on guys we have to get this finished as soon as possible. Percy has a baby that is going to be born any day now. Someone said and I looked behind me to see three guys.

Nico we need to be careful with how close we are. Someone who looks like my dad said

What's the fun in the Percy? Nico asked him

It's not that's the point. Percy told him

Guys get down. The other guy said

Why Leo what did you see? Nico asked him

They got down behind a rock. I looked and seen some other people getting closer to them.

What do we do? We are too weak to use our powers. Leo asked them

I don't know we can fight as much as we can and kill them. Percy told them

Nico pulled his sword and attacked before Percy and Leo were ready. Leo was fighting four, Nico was fighting Six and Percy was fighting eight. Leo finished off his and went to help Percy. Nico was getting the crap beat out of him. Percy and Leo weren't looking to good themselves. I felt like I had to help and I reached into my bra and grabbed my knife. But it wasn't there. I looked around and Nico almost ready to pass out. I saw Leo and Percy heading to help him.

We need to get out of here now! I heard Percy yell

When all the guys were either dead or passed out Nico grabbed a hold of Leo's shoulder. Percy heard more people coming and five came around the corner.

Go get out of here I will hold them off! Percy called to them

Percy don't do it! Leo yelled

He wants us to go I will come back for him. I will be back for you in two minutes. Nico told him and they were gone

Percy was fighting three in front of him. One more came around the corner. Percy didn't notice him but I did. He went to stab him in the back but I got in the way. He stabbed and I felt it piers my shoulder. The guy looked shocked for a second then hit Percy in the ribs. That was the last thing I seen before waking up screaming. I felt my shoulder and I felt the blood. It hurt really bad. Zaiden shadow traveled into my cabin with a worried look on his face.

Why were you screaming Jade and I were coming to see if you were awake and we heard you screaming. He told me

I took my hand off my shoulder and he must have seen the blood because he got down by my side and grabbed my arm.

What happened? He asked me putting presser on it.

Don't worry about it. I told him

Come on we need to get you to the infirmary. He told me and he helped me up

We walked out the door and Jade was stepping on the steps.

What happened? She asked seeing the blood

Don't worry about it. I told her

Go tell Chiron to get ready. Zaiden told her

Got it. She said and ran

Why can't we just shadow travel there? I asked him

Because with you bleeding it would make you bleed out faster. He told me

We walked the rest of the way in silence. When we walked through the door Chiron and Will were talking to Jade.

I'm here. I told them

That looks deep what did you do? Trip and land on your knife? Will asked me

No I'm not that clumsy. I told him sitting down so he could bandage me up.

Well then what happened? Chiron asked me

It was a dream I don't get why it really happened. I told him

You're not still on that? Zaiden asked me

It's your dads fault! I yelled at him

He was quiet for a minute then spoke. What are you talking about?

It's your dads fault mine is "dead". I told him using quotations

How is it his fault? He asked me

If he wouldn't have been so careless about everything then it wouldn't have happened! Percy even told him to be quiet but he wouldn't and gave away their location! My dad would still be here if it wasn't for him! I snapped at him

The room was quiet. Then the door opened and Nico walked in.

Done for now I'm going to have to stitch you up before you leave. This should help the blood stop coming out. Will told me

I looked at my shoulder and it was bandaged up. I looked back at Nico who was looking at me and got up.

Hey Arabella why don't we go outside for a minute? Jade asked me

No I want to talk to him. I told her

What's going on? Nico asked

It's your fault. I told him

What's my fault? He asked me

It's your fault the my dad isn't around. I told him

He looked shocked for a second. He stood there saying nothing for a while.

What? What are you talking about? He asked

I know you were being careless and cocky that day in the cave. I know everything you did and didn't do. I told him

He just looked at me.

It's not my fault that he died he wanted to stay behind. Nico told me

Are you even sure he is dead? I asked him

Yes I am sure because if he wasn't then I'm sure he would be here with us right now. Nico told me

You're a cowered you didn't even go back to see if he was dead or not. I told him

Me, a cowered the only cowered here is Annabeth. She didn't want you to live like her and Percy all because Percy died. He told me

My mother is not a cowered! I yelled at him taking a step closer

You even called her one because she didn't tell you who you really were. He told me

It your fault my dad is dead! I yelled at him being held back by Jade and Zaiden

Thalia and my mom were standing in the door way.

Nico what is she talking about? Thalia asked him

Forget it, Gods you're so lucky Hades is your father because when the time comes your punishment won't be very hard. I told him and jerked out of their grip pushing past my mom an Thalia

Arabella! I heard Jade call after me

I can't believe you would do that! I heard Zaiden yell

I ran to the Poseidon cabin. I didn't want anyone see me cry. We were leaving for the quest after lunch and that was two hours away. When I got to the Poseidon cabin I slammed the door and locked it. I slid down the door and wrapped my arms around my knees trying to find comfort in this but all I felt was emptiness. I had basely watched my dad die. I wasn't sure which was better knowing or not knowing all of this. There was a knock on the door.

What? I asked wiping off my face

Come on Arabella let me in. I heard Jade ask then there was another pair of feet that came up the stairs

No I don't want to talk to anyone right now. I told her

I saw something under the mattress. It was sticking out. I got up to see what it was.

Come on Bell please just let us in. I heard Zaiden say

I picked up the mattress to see three notebooks. They had years on them. I grabbed the one that was sticking out and opened it.

Today was better than yesterday. Annabeth seems really happy about us becoming parents. Today we found out we were having a girl. We still haven't chosen a name for her yet. Life at camp right now couldn't be better. Thalia is a big help with Annabeth because her and Nico had a boy in the spring. I can see the trouble in his already. He shocked Nico at lunch time and all of his hair stood up. It was really funny. I hope our little girl has my powers. I can't wait to teach her if she does. I'm getting really excited about her. I hope one day she will love us as much as we love her. Well right now I love her more than her mom. She is small but she will be a strong fighter. I will teach her everything I know about fighting. Got to go the horn just blew for dinner.

-Percy Jackson

That was the first page of it and there are about 15 more to read.

Bell we just want to make sure your okay don't make me come in there. I heard Zaiden say

I looked at my window. It was facing the woods towards Fireworks beach. I opened it and climbed out with the note book. I closed the window and looked to see Zaiden and Jade appear into the cabin. I ran through the woods making it to fireworks beach and read more. When I got to the last page I was in tears. He had gone on and on about how he was looking forward to raising me and he never even got to see me.

Today is the day. We are leaving for the quest. I'm a little nerves about leaving Annabeth with Arabella due in a few days. I hope I don't miss it. Nico has seemed off I guess you would say. He has gotten different. I don't really know how to describe it. Anyway Annabeth is afraid because of the danger in the quest. But like I told her. Nothing will happen as long as I am around. Everyone will come back alive when this quest is over. Even though I can't fight this feeling in the pit of my stomach something might happen. Well I got to go be back in a few days.

-Percy Jackson

I closed the book with tears streaming down my face. He never came back. He never got to teach me all the things he wanted to teach me. He never got to show me any of the things he wanted to show me. I started to cry.

Hello Arabella. I heard someone say behind me

I jumped up and wiped the tears off my face. I saw a guy standing there in a pair of khaki shorts, sandals and a bramuta shirt. He looked at me with green eyes and I knew who he was.

Hello Poseidon. I said trying to stop myself from crying in front of him

You know it's okay right? He asked me

What's okay? I asked him

It's okay to cry. I miss him as well. Nothing seems to be the same without Percy around. He told me

He...he was just so excited to see me and teach me things...and he never even got the chance. I told him more tears going down my face.

I know. But do you think he would want you to sit here and cry or go out and Finnish what he couldn't? He asked me

He would want me to kick some butt for him. I told him

Exactly. So go and kick some monster butt for him. He told me

I will. Oh and Poseidon. I said

Yeah? He asked

I ran to him and gave him a hug.

Thank you. I told him

He hugged me back. No thank you Arabella. Now go on lunch starts in a few minutes. He told me

Got it. I told him and ran off

I ran back to my cabin and got dressed. I put on a pair of Black with blue strips yoga pants and a blue tank top. I put my black hair up in a ponytail and slipped on my black, green, and blue converse. I grabbed my bag that had all the things I would need for the quest and put it over one shoulder. I still had to get the other stitched. I walked out of the cabin when the horn for lunch sounded. When I walked into the pavilion it was quiet. People whispered as I walked past them to my table and Poseidon was sitting there. I sat a crossed from him putting my bag down next to me.

Why aren't you sitting up there with Chiron? I asked him

Because I wanted to see how you were after our chat. He told me

Don't like sitting up there do you? I asked him with a smirk on my face

No not really. All they talk about is how great of a God I am and other things. But I want to talk to you about that Di Angilo boy. He told me

Who Zaiden? I asked him

Yes him. Why do you care about him? He asked me

What do you mean? I asked him

You don't want him or that Jade girl going on the quest but you don't want Zaiden going more than you do Jade. Why is that? He asked me

Because I love him. If something were to happen to him I don't know what I would do. I know you may not think it is love because we are too young to love someone but I would have to say you are wrong. I told him looking at Zaiden smiling

I can see the love you two have for each other. I pretty sure anyone can see that. He told me

How can you tell? I asked him

You get that look on your face and in your eyes when you talk about him. Your father had that same look on his face whenever he talked about Annabeth and you. He told me

After that we talked about how camp was and everything else while eating. After lunch was over Poseidon gave me a hug before he went to go talk to Chiron. Jade and Zaiden came over to me. Jade almost squeezed me to death in a hug.

Jade can't breathe. I told her

Sorry, you had us scared to death. We thought you had run off and left camp. She told me letting me go

What were you and Poseidon talking about? Zaiden asked me

Nothing really. We talked about you though. I told him grabbing my bag off the ground.

Me? What about me? He asked me

Nothing you need to worry about at this moment. I told him smiling

Am I going to die soon or something? He asked me

Nope. I told him

He sighed.

You guys ready we need to get going. I told them

Yeah. They said

Good meet me on the top of the hill by the tree. I need to talk to someone first. I told them looking at my mom

Okay see you in a few. Jade said and pulled Zaiden with her who wanted to stay

I walked over to my mom and hugged her. She hugged me back.

I will be back mom. I told we pulling away

I'm sure you will sweetie. She told me with tears in her eyes

Nothing will happen as long as I am around. Everyone will come back alive when this quest is over. I told her repeating the words my dad told her when he left for the same quest

Your father told me those exact words before he left. She told me

I know. I told her

How do you know? She asked me

I opened up my bag and pulled out the note book.

Read this one last. There are three more under neath my bunk in the Poseidon cabin. I told her

Do you have the cap? She asked me

I pulled it out of the bag.

Got it. By mom I love you. I told her giving her a hug

I love you to Arabella. She told me and I left

I ran up the hill to see Jade and Zaiden waiting for me.

You guys ready? I asked them

Yeah. Now hold on. Zaiden told us and we were sucked into darkness.

**And the quest begins! Let me know what you think. -Thalia**


	11. Chapter 11

Zaiden's POV

After we got to the entrance of the cave we had to stop. Jade still hadn't gotten used to shadow travel. She throws up after wards and needs about two minutes to get herself ready. Bell took look out because she didn't want anyone else taking it. Why? I don't know but you can never win an argument with her.

You good? I asked Jade

Yeah. She told me and I helped her up

I looked around and Bell wasn't around.

Bell? I asked

I didn't get an answer.

Arabella? Where did you go? I called for her

Jade and I walked towards the corner she was at and she still wasn't there. We walked to the other corner and looked. She wasn't there but there were some Demigods standing guard. We went back behind the corner.

Where do you think she is? Jade asked me

Right here. I heard Bell say then became visible in front of us

She was holding a Yankees cap in her hands.

Where did you come from? I asked

That's Annabeth's cap. Jade said

Yep she let me have it. Bell told her

How far did you get? I asked her

Not that far. You guys came looking for me so I had to turn back. She told us

Okay I have an idea. Jade told us

What is it? I asked her

You and I will create a distraction while Bell sneaks in using the cap. She told us

That might work. Bell told her

Yeah I mean there are only two of them. I told them

You guys sure you will be okay? Bell asked us

Yeah you have two of the best fighters at camp on your side. I think we will be fine. Jade told us

Okay ready? She asked us

Yeah. We said and she put on the cap

Jade and I charged in and started attacking.

Ari's POV

I went running through the cave doors trying not to bump into anyone. More and more demigods and monsters came pouring out of the door. I walked through and got hit with a burst of wind. It almost blew off the hat. I looked back and seen Jade knocked out and Zaiden protection her. I took off the cap and stuffed it in my pocket. Zaiden was hit from behind and fell forward.

Where is she? The guy asked

Who? Zaiden asked

The guy put his knife to Zaiden's throat.

Where is Arabella? If you don't tell us I will kill you. The guy said

I froze.

I don't know where she is. Zaiden told him

He punched Zaiden in the gut. That made me mad.

I will give you one more chance. Where is she? He asked again

I don't know. Zaiden told him

The guy swung up ready to bring the knife down.

Stop! I screamed and the ground started shaking.

I calmed down when the guy stopped. They all looked at me.

You're looking for me. Let them live and you can have me. I told them

Take them to the prison sell with the other one. The guy said with a smile. Leave her with me for a minute.

Zaiden picked up Jade and started walking. He looked back at me.

I love you. He mouthed to me

I love you to. I mouthed back

The door closed and I was left with this guy.

Well that was Easier than I thought it was going to be. He told me

Sure it was. I said

Aww now come on Bell don't be so hateful. He told me

Don't. Call. Me. That. I spat at him

You've got a temper now don't you. He said taking a step closer.

Step any closer and you will be in a lot of pain. I told him

He took a step towards me. I round kicked him in the face. He got up a little quicker than I thought and punched me in my face.

Now who is in pain? Time for you to see your friends. I will be back later to take you to see her. He told me and grabbed my fore arm. He took me to the cage and I saw Zaiden, Jade and the guy I seen from my dream but Jade and the other guy were out like a light. When Zaiden seen my face he looked way beyond pissed. He stepped away from the door so I could get in. The guy shoved me in and I almost fell.

I will be back later. The guy said locking the door and left.

Are you okay what did he do to you? Zaiden asked me inspecting my face.

He just hit me in the face. How bad does it look? I asked him

You're going to have a nasty bruise and that guy is going to be seeing my grandfather soon. He said and pulled me into a hug

I'm sorry. I told him

You should have just kept going I would have been fine. He told me

I couldn't watch you die. I told him

That's so sweet. I heard someone say and seen the guy leaning on the wall. He still had his eyes closed.

Who are you? Zaiden asked him putting me behind him

I should be asking who you are. So you tell me first. The guy said

My name is Zaiden Di Angilo. Zaiden told him

The guy opened his eyes in shock. I felt Zaiden get stiff when he seen his eyes.

No way it can't be. I've only been down here a few hours at most. The guy said pushing off the wall

I told you! I told Zaiden

What's going on? Jade asked waking up

I just proved Zaiden wrong. I told her gesturing to my dad.

No way you're Percy Jackson. Jade said. Am I dead or something? She asked

No Jade far from it. Athena always has a plan. I told her holding up my cap

Where did you get Annabeth's cap? My dad asked

From Annabeth herself. I told him finally coming into view.

I could tell he was shocked when he seen me.

No way I couldn't have been down here that long. It's only been hours. Percy said

Try fifteen years. I told him

That long? Gods Annabeth is going to kill me. He said

She already thinks you're dead so does everyone else. Zaiden told him

Arabella lets go you have a meeting with her and if I were you I wouldn't keep her waiting. The guy said

I slipped the cap to Zaiden. I took a deep breath and looked at my dad.

We'll talk more later. I told him

Let's go I don't have a year to wait. The guy said

I walked out of the cell afraid I wouldn't go back. I looked back at Zaiden.

Love you. I mouthed to him

Love you too. He mouthed back

The guy led me down a long hallway. There was a lot of noise coming from a doorway but we walked past it. We kept walking till the end of the hall way to a door. He opened it and there was a lady sitting there. She had black hair and cold stone silver eyes. She watched me as I walked down towards her.

Why hello Arabella. It's nice to finally meet you in person. She told me when we stopped in front of her

Yes, who are you? I asked her

Who I am doesn't matter it's who you are that matters. She said stepping out of her thrown.

I think it would be proper for you to tell me who you are so I can address you. I told her

That's the thing young Arabella. She told me walking around me. I don't want you to address me.

I watched her as she walked around me. She eyed every part of me analyzing me.

So how are you and what's his name...oh Zaiden... How are you and Zaiden doing? She asked me

I froze when she mentioned him.

What all do you know? I asked her

More than you know. She told me

**Percy is alive! What do you think will happen next? Let me know. -Thalia**


	12. Chapter 12

Jades POV

It has been about fifteen minutes sense Arabella left. I was getting nerves and I had a bad feeling about all of this.

What's wrong? Zaiden asked me

Nothing. This just doesn't feel right. I told him

I wonder what's taking so long? Percy asked

I don't know. I told them

I saw Arabella and that guy walking back. I got up and this feeling kept getting worse by the step then I saw why. Arabella was more bruised than she was when she left. She looked really tiered like she was going to pass out. Her face was pale. I watched the guy while he basically kept her on her feet and moving. Zaiden and Percy were talking and I guess hadn't noticed her yet. The guy opened the gate and she took two steps before falling. I caught her before she fell.

What happened? I asked her setting her down

I don't want to talk about it. She told me

Bell are you feeling okay? Zaiden asked her

Not rel...she started to say but passed out

I caught her before her head could hit the ground.

We need to get out of here now. I told Zaiden

Okay. Percy you ever shadow travailed before? He asked him

Yeah plenty of times.

Zaiden picked up Arabella . Percy and I put a hand on Zaiden's shoulders and we got sucked into darkness. When we could see again we were in the big house. We scared Chiron because he jumped out of his chair.

Thank the Gods. He said

Arabella needs help. Zaiden told him

I felt like I was going to be sick again and ran outside. I leaned over the railing and got sick.

Jade! I heard someone yell when I was done throwing up

I looked up to see my mom running towards me. I smiled at her.

Hey mom. I said

She pulled me into a hug almost crushing me.

Mom can't breathe. I told her

Sorry I've just missed you so much. She told me

I've only been gone 20 minutes. I told her

No you haven't. It's been four months. She told me

I just looked at her.

No it hasn't. I told her

Yes it has its January 23. She told me

How could that be it felt like twenty minutes? I told her

Time, The cave traps you in time. I heard someone say from the door way

I looked and seen Percy standing there.

Percy? Is that really you? My mom asked

Yeah it's me. Thought I was dead didnt you? He asked her with a smirk

Oh my gods! She yelled and hugged him

Okay don't kill me Piper. He told her hugging her back

Wait until Annabeth finds out! She said

Wait Annabeths here? He asked her

Yeah she is at the beach. You should go see her. My mom told him

I will see her soon. Jade why don't you go get her and tell her what happened with Arabella. Percy told me

Got it. See you soon mom. I told her and ran off the porch

I ran through camp and seen my dad. I stopped and ran up to him.

Hey dad. I said

He turned around and looked at me. He smiled when he seen me. I ran and gave him a hug.

What happened on the quest? Why were you gone so long? He asked me

I'll explain later. Go to the big house find Thalia and Nico and take them there as well. I told him

Why what's going on? He asked me

There's something wrong with Arabella and someone wants to speak to you all. I told him and ran off to go find Annabeth

I ran through the woods to the beach. When I got there I looked around.

Annabeth! I yelled

I saw movement from my left and seen her. I ran to her.

We need to get to the big house. I told her

Where is Arabella? She asked me

There is something wrong with her. I told her

Okay come on. She told me and we ran to the big house

Zaiden's POV

Chiron was in the room with Arabella and wouldn't let anyone in. Percy and I were sitting out side the room not speaking. The door opened and I saw my mom come through the door with Piper. My dad and Leo were following close behind. Percy and I stood up.

Zaiden what hap...my mom started but then seen Percy and stopped

Percy? Is that really you? My mom asked shocked

Percy smirked. Yeah it's me. He told her

She ran and hugged him. Then pulled away and shocked his shoulder.

Where the Hades have you been? My mom asked his crossing her arms over her chest

You know me getting trapped in places and then getting saved. He told her rubbing his arm

There was a scream that came from Bell's room and I flinched. The door opened and Jade came running in with Annabeth. Jade stopped and fell to her knee's trying to breath. I went to her side.

You know better than to just run especially with you recovering from earlier. I told her putting her arm over my shoulder.

Another scream came through the big house and I flinched again.

You need to get out of here before…..you freak out. Jade told me in between breaths

I'm fine. I told her sitting her down in a chair

We had become totally oblivious to everyone else's conversation. She looked me in the eyes.

I know you are upset because she is in pain Zaiden. I'm not that stupid. She told me

I just sighed. There is a lot you don't know Jade. I told her and went to grab for the cap but it wasn't in my back pocket.

I had to go back for it. I couldn't let them get ahold of it and I'm sure Bell would be pissed off at me for not going back for it. I looked at Jade and she seemed to know what I was thinking. Her eyes got wide and fear covered her face.

Zaiden don't! she yelled and I was gone.

Jade's POV

Zaiden don't! I yelled and he was gone

Everyone looked at me and seen him disappear.

Where is he going? Percy asked me

Back. He is going back. I told him

We need to go after him. If they find him he would be in trouble. Percy said

Nico you need to take us there. He won't be fine by himself. I told Nico standing up

What is he going back for? Annabeth asked me

The cap. He dropped it in the cell when he was picking up Arabella. I told her

Come on lets go before it's too late. Percy said and grabbed Nico's shoulder and I did the same. We were sucked into darkness.

**Let me know what you think. -Thalia**


	13. Chapter 13

**Hey guys I wanted to say hi just cuz….any way I'm sorry I haven't updated in a while but I will try my best to do so because school started two days ago. So yeah here is the next chapture.**

**Arabella's POV**

I woke up feeling like I had to vomit. I looked for a garbage can and found one right by the door. I got up and ran over to it ignoring all the pain I felt. I guess they heard me because my mom and Thalia came rushing in. Thalia went to get me a cup of water while my mom helped me back to the cot I had been asleep on for two days.

"Thank you." I said to Thalia taking the cup from her

"You're welcome sweetie." She told me

"So where is Zaiden and Jade?" I asked them

"After they got you here Zaiden went back to the cave and Nico, Jade, and Percy went after him." My mom told me

I froze. "They went back? Oh my Gods have they been gone for two days as well?" I asked them

"Yes they have been. But I'm sure everything is going to be fine Arabell I'm sure they will be back any time now." Thalia told me

"How are you feeling? You don't look very well, why don't you lay back down." My mom said

"I'm feeling fine. Just stressed out a little I'll be fine." I lied to her

That was really the first time I had ever lied to my mother. The woman whoever she was gave me one hell of a knock around and I remember her stabbing something into my arm. I didn't know what it was but I was afraid. I didn't know who she was but she didn't strike me as a Goddess, so she was either a monster of some type, a Demi-God, or a Titaness. I needed to talk to Chiron about her and find out anything I could. I looked back at my mother and I could tell she knew something was wrong but she didn't say anything. I heard someone knock on the door and saw someone that looked familure.

"Gaige?" I asked him and he smiled

"So you remember me? Haven't seen you sense what fourth grade?" he asked me

"Yeah, so what God is your father?" I asked him

"Apollo, I get to check you out." He said with a smirk

"She just got done throwing up a few minutes ago." My mom told him

"Okay well Annabeth, Thalia if you two could please leave so I can get her checked out and speak with her. Chiron wants me to see all of her injury's and do a report on what happened. Thank you." He said and stepped away from the door so they could leave.

"We will be in the front waiting for you to get done okay." My mom told me and they left

Gaige closed the door and set his clip board down on the counter. He sat on a chair infront of me and looked me in the eyes.

"What?" I asked him

"I'm just checking something. Anyway what all hurts so I can check to see if anything is broken?" he asked me

"My ribs, head, arms, and face all hurt." I told him

"Okay let me check your ribs first. Lay down and lift up your shirt." He told me walking over to his clip board to write it down

I did as he said and he came back over. When he saw all of the bruises he looked at me in the face.

"What did they do to you kid? It looks like you go one Hades of a beating. I mean your face is bruised up and now this. How many did you have on you?" he asked me

"Just two." I told him and he looked at me shocked

"Only two? Come on your Percy Jackson's daughter for crying out loud! Did you just stand there and take it?" he asked me

"Yeah I did." I told him the truth

"Why didn't you fight back?" he asked me

"They threatened my family and my friends. I couldn't let anything happen to them so I just took it." I told him and felt my arm start to burn when he put some water on me.

"OW!" I yelled and he looked at me

I was gripping my arm and he moved my hand and pulled up my sleeve. Whatever she injected into me was causing a reaction and my arm was starting to turn blood red. He looked me in the eyes. I could see the worry that was in his face and eyes.

"What _**did **_they do to you?" he asked me

"You can't tell anyone, please don't tell." I begged him

"Arabella tell me what they did. I won't tell but I need to know if I can find something to fix it." He told me

I looked at him for a minute.

"She injected something into me. I don't know what it was but it was something I had never seen before." I told him

"What color was it?" he asked me

"I think it was silver, it was a thick liquid. That's all I can remember about it." I told him

"I think we should tell Chiron because whatever it is, is making you burn when you touch sault water. Hold on let me try regular water." He said and took my cup that Thalia had gotten for me.

He poured some of the water on my ribs and there wasn't any burning. We both sighed when someof the bruising started healing.

"Okay so all you need to do is avoid sault water." He told me

"That's going to be difficult." I told him and the door opened

"Oh my Gods!" Jade said seeing my bruises and Gaige took a rag and dabbed the water around.

Then Zaiden and my dad were in the door way. I saw Zaiden look very hurt and pained to see me like this. My dad walked closer at the water that was being used.

"You know sault water works faster and better right?" my dad asked him

"Yeah I know but this was closer." Gaige told him

"Here let me do it." My dad said and spread the water around by controlling it.

I felt a little burning pain start up again and I looked at Gaige grabbing at my arm. He looked really worried.

"Stop Percy that's not helping." He said getting up and walking over to check my arm again

I kept him from checking it.

"Arabella let me check it." He pleaded

"Please you promised." I said to him

"What's going on?" Zaiden asked

"Her arm has been bothering her and she won't let me check it." He told him

"Arabell please let him check it." My dad said

I let him lift up my sleeve and now my upper arm and shoulder looked like it was covered in a giant bruise.

"This isn't looking good Ara we need to tell Chiron." He told me

"No, we can't." I told him

"Do you not see this?! Arabella whatever she injected you with won't let you touch sault water and you can't have people use their powers or it burns and it gets worse! Please just let me tell Chiron." He harshly whispered at me

"I see it! I am fine okay, I just need to get healed and I will be fine!" I yelled at him

"Ara do you not see yourself right now?! I get that you want to keep fighting but you need rest and you need to let me figure this out! So you are going to stay here until I say otherwise!" he yelled back

"That isn't fair! I need to find out what in the fuck is going on with this and….." I had to stop because I felt sick.

He noticed and got the trash can before I threw up on the floor. After I finished that I covered my face with my hands and laid back down. I could tell all eyes were on me and I sighed.

"Could you guys please just go?" I asked them

"Yeah just get some rest Ara." Gaige said

"Arabella we will be out here just yell if you need anyone okay?" my dad asked me sounding worried

I uncovered my face and looked at him. He was the only one who hadn't left yet and I felt tears come to my eyes. When one slipped out he came closer to me.

"Please don't cry sweetie. I don't want to see you cry." He told me and sat down in a chair

"I think mom hates me." I told him feeling myself start to break down

"She doesn't hate you Arabella, she is just scared. Okay we all are scared about everything that is going on." He told me

"I am just worried dad. I don't know what is going on and I'm just so lost. I hate this." I told him

"I know trust me I've been there. I was twelve when I first showed up here. Your mom took care of me because I was attacked by a monster and ended up in the infirmary. She taught me the ropes of everything and kept me out of trouble." He told me

"Dad can I ask you something?" I asked him wiping the tears the best I could off my face

"Yeah anything." He told me

"How did you feel about not having a dad?" I asked him

That seemed to take him by surprise. He just looked at me for a few minutes.

"I took care of my mom, I mean I was upset that I didn't have one but I knew that we would be fine." He told me

"Did your mom work a lot? Like did you never see her?" I asked him

"No I saw her whenever I would come home. I went to different boarding schools because I kept getting kicked out of regular school. Why are you asking all of this?" he asked me sounding confused

"In all reality I raised myself. I never really saw mom after I turned 6 because she would always be working. Then I didn't have a dad. Mom never talked about you. I didn't even know your name until a few days before I met you. It's been tough then all of this happens, it's crazy." I told him

He just kind of looked at me.

"So are you feeling okay? I mean you have been gone for a long time." I asked him

"Yeah just hungry. What about you?" he asked me

"I'm really tiered, I'm in pain, and I feel like crap." I told him with a slight chuckle to my voice

"So what exactly happened? I mean you keep throwing up." He asked me

I remembered the conversation we had.

(Flash back)

"Do you think he really loves you?" she asked me

"Shut up." I told her

"What about now? After the baby is born do you really think he is going to stay with you?" she asked me with a smirk

I froze. "Baby?"

"Yes the baby." She said

(End of flash back)

"Dad I need to talk to Zaiden can you go get him?" I asked him

"Yeah sure I will send him back." He told me and got up

He walked out the door and I took a breath. This was not going to be fun.

**Let me know what you think. -Thalia**


	14. Chapter 14

**Thanks for the reviews guys. Here is a new chapter.**

**Arabella's POV**

I laid there looking at the ceiling waiting for him to come in. I don't know how I'm going to tell him or how he is going to react or anything really. I still feel sick to my stomach and I don't know what I am going to do about this poison stuff. I am trying to figure out who the woman was and I am going to have to visit Olympus to see Apollo about the poison and see if he knows anything about it.

"Knock, knock." I heard Zaiden's voice say

I looked over and saw him standing there in the door way. I smiled at him.

"Hey babe." I said

"Hey how are you feeling?" he asked me taking a seat in the chair my dad was just in

"Still not feeling too good, but I'll be okay." I told him with a smile

"Yeah, I know I heard. So how is your arm?" he asked me trying to glance over to it but I covered it up.

"It's fine. We have it under control." I told him

"Do you know when you are going to get out of here?" he asked me

"Why are you trying to make small talk now?" I asked him with a small smile

"Because, I don't really know what we are supposed to talk about now because of everything that has gone on. I mean….." he paused. "Gods I don't even know."

"Zaiden what is the matter?" I asked him

"I'm just worried about you. I was so scared when they brought you back and you were so pale and beaten…..I still don't really know how to react." He told me sighing

Then there was a knock and Chiron walked in.

"Arabella, Gaige wanted you to show me your arm." He told me with a concerned look on his face

"Where is he?" I asked sounding a bit angrier than meant

"Zaiden will you go get him? He should be in the conference room with Will, Percy, and Annabeth." He told him

"Yes sir." He said and ran out of the room

Chiron closed the door and got into his wheelchair and came over to my bad arm. He went to touch it but I flinched away.

"I'm not going to hurt you young one." He said then the door opened and there was Gaige who looked at me shyly knowing I was mad at him.

"I had to tell him. I didn't know what to do because water is making it worse so I needed to know if we had to take you to see Apollo or not." He explained to me

"Gaige can you come here and move this she won't let me get close." Chiron said from my side

He came over and I watched him. He pulled the blankets down and pulled my bandages and Chiron gasped. I closed my eyes before looking at it. Now it was a dark purple color. The veins in my arm were a silver color instead of a blue color. That's all I saw before I closed my eyes looking away.

"What did they inject into you?" he asked me

"I don't know it was thick and was silver. It was glowing some. That's all I can remember about it." I told him

"You need to go to Olympus. As soon as possible, Apollo will figure this out and heal it. Gaige go find Nico and tell him it's an emergency. Hurry." He told him and he ran as fast as he could out of the room

"Water doesn't heal it. It makes it burn and makes it worse." I told him

"I'm not sure what they did to you but this is nothing I have ever seen before." He said then Nico and Gaige came running in

"No, Chiron this isn't good." Nico said that made my heart rate pick up

"What's wrong?" I asked him trying to sit up

As soon as I put weight in my arm it buckled and I almost fell off the caught. I let out a scream because of how bad my arm hurt. It felt like it was on fire. I could feel the blistering pain shoot up and down my arm and started making its way to my ribs. I felt like I was going to throw up and then my stomach started to cramp really bad. I felt like someone was stabbing me repeatedly in the stomach. I felt tears come to my eyes at the pain. I screamed again.

"Nico get her to Olympus. Hurry it's starting to spread." Chiron said

Nico picked me up and froze because he saw my mom, dad and Zaiden at the door.

"Nico go now!" Chiron yelled and then everyone disappeared.

It hurt more than it ever had. When we reformed in the throne room I couldn't help but scream at the pain. The people who were on the thrones came rushing down and this guy who looked like Gaige came over to me. Some Nymphs came rushing over with a bed and some supplies. Nico laid me on the bed and the guy started to cut off my bandage.

"Hello Arabella, my name is Apollo." He said and then I heard them gasp at the sight of my wound.

"Arabella what happened?" a women with grey eyes like my mom asked me

"The women she injected something into my arm." I told her

"What did it look like?" Apollo asked me

"It was silver and very thick." I told him

He seemed to think for a second before gasping.

"Have you come in contact with water yet?" he asked me

"Yeah they tried to heal me with it." I told him then got another sharp pain in my stomach.

"Take her to the infirmary. I have work to do and I'm sure she doesn't want everyone to know her business." He said and then I was being rushed somewhere.

"I'm going to down to be with Annabeth. Are you coming Poseidon?" I heard someone asked

"Yes." Said someone else then there was a bright light.

I was brought into what looked a hospital room.

(Annabeth's POV)

"She should be fine. Not too much damage was done." Will told us then Zaiden came in looking confused

"Gaige Chiron wants you." He told him

Gaige shot up and almost ran out of the room.

"What is going on?" Percy asked

"I'm not sure." He said then Gaige came running out of the room and out of the big house.

I stood up along with Percy.

"Calm down you guys I'm sure he is just going to go get someone for Chiron." Will told us

"Wait what happened?" we heard Nico's voice say from outside the big house doors

"Chiron said it was an emergency. Hurry something isn't right." We heard Gaige say then they went running down the hallway

Then we heard her scream. We all took of out of the room and down the hallway. We made it to the door and when I saw her I almost started to cry. She looked paler than she did earlier and her eyes were a silver grey color instead of her green eyes. That's what scared me the most.

"Nico go now!" Chiron yelled and then they were gone

"What's going on Chiron?" Percy asked him

"Whoever is in charge where you guys were injected something into her. I have never seen anything like it before in all my years. I sent her to go see Apollo." He told us

Then there was a loud crash and we looked over to see Zaiden have Gaige up off the floor agents the wall by his shirt.

Then Thalia came running in. when she saw Zaiden she went over to get him off of Gaige.

"What the hell is going on? You're a son of Apollo you should know." Zaiden said

"Zaiden put him….." Thalia stopped because once she touched Zaiden she was shocked. "Ow! Gods damn it Zaiden put him the Hades down!" she yelled at him

Then there were three bright lights in the room and we all closed out eyes. When we opened them, Athena, Poseidon, and Hades all stood there.

"Zaiden put him down he doesn't know anything." Athena told him and he looked back at her. His eyes were a black-ish color. He looked a lot like Hades at this point.

He threw him down onto the floor and took a deep breath.

"Zaiden why don't you come with me." Hades said

He nodded and they both shadow traveled out.

"Mom what's going on?" I asked her worriedly

She smiled sadly at me. "I'm not sure Annabeth. It didn't look like anything I have seen."

"Apollo asked if you guys had used water on it. Then when she said yes he looked even more troubled." Poseidon said

"What are they doing with her now?" Percy asked

"Apollo is working on her. He said that he should work on her in private so everyone wouldn't know her business." My mom told us

"What business?" I asked then there was another light.

When we opened our eyes Hera was there.

"Lady Hera, what brings you here?" Chiron asked her

"I came to tell you that Arabella is losing the baby." She told us and I felt like I had been slapped in the face with a brick

"What baby?" I asked confused

"That's right they didn't tell you. Ask Zaiden" she said and disappeared

"I'm killing him. Sorry Thalia but you are about to lose your only son." Percy said

"Hey don't kill him. But you can beat him up pretty good because if I get a hold of him he will die." She told him

Then Zaiden and Hades walked back into the room. Zaiden was shaking pretty bad.

"Zaiden did you and Arabella have Sex?" Thalia asked him

He nodded.

"Did you guys use protection?" she asked him

He shook his head no.

"How could you be so stupid?!" she yelled at him

He just looked at her.

"Are you going to answer me?" she asked him

"We weren't being stupid. Just unprepared." He told her

"Does your father know?" she asked him crossing her arms

"Yes he does." He told her and the room was quiet.

"Okay let's not worry about this right now." Athena told them

Poseidon was looking at Hades that made me look at him and he looked troubled.

"What's happening?" I asked

"They are losing her." Hades said and he left.

We all stood there unsure of what to do.

**Sorry it's been so long guys let me know hwat you think. -Thalia**


End file.
